I miss you and me, I miss us,and I miss everything
by santanal0ve
Summary: Bianca and Drew, takes place after no where to run. Still trying to decide if I should make more chapters/ let me know


I cannot believe Katie just told me to walk with Bianca to her car. It's a half a mile away and she is allowing me to be a lone with her for that long? She usually gets mad whenever Bianca and I are in the same room, so I don't know what's up with her, maybe it's a test?

"Hey Bianca wait up!" Ok she wasn't walking that fast but I just wanted her to stop to see that I was going to walk with her.

"What are you doing" She said in a bitchy usual voice.

"Walking you to your car, it's pretty far and I don't want you to have to do that alone and in the woods." I shrugged mainly because I was nervous. She was staring at me I was kinda scared but she gave a little half smile.

"I guess she took my advice."

"What do you mean?"

"I told her she is going to have to learn to trust you or your relationship would never work out." She laughed after she finished her sentence. She rolled her eyes and started walking. He had to stare at her hips a little because they were just there.

There was an awkward minute of silence.

Finally she broke the silence "I'm not watching any horror movies for a while" and we both laughed.

She did most of the talking. She talked about how annoying Katie and Marisol were, how she kicked Adams butt in most of the video games he challenged her too and how Ali and Jake kissed and how it made her look like a hypocrite. He added a few words in now and then and mostly just smiled at her as she talked. He didn't know what else to do; He couldn't help but just admire the girl.

She was wondering why he was so quite? But she had a lot to say so she didn't care. She didn't have that many friends to gossip with so I mean Drew must have just been taking it all in she thought. But he was smiling and paying attention so it didn't seem like she was boring him, and he didn't even deny how annoying Katie and Marisol were.

"I'll ride home with you" He kind of just blurted it out in the middle of her saying about something about Clare. He felt like he had too didn't know why.

She laughed a little. "Ok, but I'm sure your girlfriend didn't have that in mind when it comes to learning to trusting you."

"I don't care" and he smiled. His smile made her feel better, like he really did want to go home with her. And she missed that, she missed him spending time with her and them being together. He really was the best thing that ever happened to her, and the only person she could be herself around.

When they finally jumped her car Drew told Katie. "I'm gonna ride home with B so she doesn't have to by herself, it's a long drive." Katie didn't know what to say. Bianca saw her facial reaction and tried to keep in her laugh. But Drew didn't even wait for a response; he just gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and hopped in Bianca's car.

To be alone without Adam, or his parents or Katie or anyone else was weird. It had been so long since it was just the two of them that neither knew what to do. "This is nice" He said, he didn't know why it just kind of came out. She turned to him and smiled and nodded. She couldn't help but think in her head of why they weren't together. It was her fault and she never had been able to forgive herself. Every time Bianca looks at him she can't help but picture them still together.

"Your girlfriend is pretty lame." Bianca didn't know what else to talk to him about; she can't bring up the past and Vince cause she doesn't want to talk about that and she didn't want to talk about Adam or working for his Dad cause that seems like that's all they ever talk about.

"She just knows what happened last time I had a girlfriend before you, I guess she is just nervous"

"Were allowed to be friends, especially after all that we have been through" She said kind of angrily, because she didn't want an excuse.

"Friendship is hard when you used to be in love with someone" Did he really just say that. How did that slip out? He looked out the window because he couldn't look at her and was scared for her reaction. Her heart seemed to flutter. She can't believe that Drew said he once loved her, but whishes this wasn't the first time she was hearing it. Drew being with Katie has been really getting on her nerves lately. She would never say it out loud but she wants her Drew back.

"Well at least she's cool with us driving home together" It was the only thing she could think of the say back. He finally looked at her and gave her a small smile, "I didn't really give her a choice." And then they both laughed.

He felt his palms getting sweaty and tried whipping them off on his jeans, being near Bianca as just friends made him nervous. She is the first girl he has ever done stuff with and has experienced so much with that it's hard to be just friendly with her. He realized to himself he missed her being in his arms. She was singing and dancing in her seat and he was trying not to stare too much. She was always herself with him, and was fun and open and of course so sexy.

"I don't know why I'm dating her." He had to get it off his chest. He really didn't know. Watching and talking to Bianca all this time he couldn't come up with an answer.

She laughed a little "I don't know why anyone would" She looked at him and raised her eyebrows being her funny bitchy self. "But seriously I think you are because it's easy. That's what you needed, an easy relationship." She knew it was true. She thought she messed him up so bad that he had to go crawling to a good girl to save him.

He nodded, she was right. He is only dating her because it was easy, but there wasn't much to her relationship. The only time Katie even really kisses him is when Bianca is around. The only fights they ever have are about Bianca. And the only thing to be on his mind lately was Bianca.

"Sucks for you that SHE isn't easy" She turned and smiled and he laughed.

"You are right, she isn't easy at all. She only even acts like she wants me when your around." He wanted her to know that. He wanted her to know that he hadn't had sex with her or anything close to that, he didn't know why but he just wanted her to know that.

"Well now that's a problem because anyone who doesn't want Drew Torres all the time is insane." She said it so sexy just so he could hopefully tell that she still did. Clearly she hasn't moved on. She only dated Vince to save him. She wanted him every day but knew he deserved better.

Drew knows how Bianca is. She is honest and flirty, but he couldn't tell if she meant that in a joking way or not. She laughed afterwards, but he didn't know what that meant.

"Do you want me all the time?" His voice was shaky but he just had to ask. It was killing him. He wanted her to say yes so bad but didn't know what he would do if she did. He decided to raise his eyebrows a couple times to make it seem flirty so he didn't seem so creepy.

She didn't know what to say back. She didn't know what Drew was trying to get out of her, or why he cared. He was with Katie obviously. She didn't want to show many emotions because she wasn't ready to let her guard down with him again, but she wanted to show that she had changed. She wanted him to know that she wasn't going to be who she used to be. He changed her, made her a different person. So she decided to tell the truth. "Hmmm well most of the time." She said and smiled at him then turned her head back real quick to the road.

"B can you pull over somewhere, I want to talk face to face."

"I guess?" She said. She was confused. Was he going to tell her that she shouldn't want him? She was scared of what he was going to say to her.

They pulled over to a rest stop that had a back that was facing a field. They still had 45 minutes to go until they were home so it was about the half way marker. She parked right on the edge of the field. Turned the car off and just sat there looking out. He nudged her "C'mon let's get out" He was nervous and so was she. He hopped onto the hood of her car to sit and put his hand out to help her up. She looked at it for a second and forgot how much she loved holding his hand. She was nervous to place hers back in it again. The last time their hands touched was when he was taking the gun from her. He remembered that too. That's why he put it out there. So they can have a new memory of the last time they touched.

She finally took it and he helped her up. She made sure there was some distance in between them when she sat down. She stared out into the field for a while cause she didn't know how else to act.

"If you keep looking that way it will kind of defeat the purpose of face to face." He laughed and she spun so that they were facing each other.

"The day I broke up with you was the worst day of my life." He just had to tell her. She needed to hear that. He needed to say it. It had been weighing heavy on his heart for a while now.

"Drew you don't have to apologize, you deserved better it is okay."

"No it's not ok. I shouldn't have. I was crazy, literally." He shook his head smiling. And she shook hers lightly laughing.

"Ever since then things have been worst."

"Yeah but it's all my fault I got you involved with all of that and who knows what would have happened if you stayed with me." She has never been able to forgive herself.

"Just stop blaming yourself. It's what you always do, and it's not your fault!" He angry when he said it, his hands was shaking too as he spoke. He saw her drop her head a little and he took her chin and pulled it back up.

He brought her eyes up to his and it kind of scared her. He was so close yet she felt so far because she didn't know what he was thinking.

She decided to whisper "All the time" he looked at her confused a little. She then said "I want you all the time."

The smile that came across his face was so big. She hadn't seen him smile like that in so long that it made her smile as well. He didn't say anything so she was a little upset and regretted saying it because it made her look weak.

"I guess we should leave now" She hopped down from the hood and went to make the way to her door. He came behind her and shut the door as she began opening it. She turned around to see what he was doing, but he said "I miss you B" She let out a sigh. "It's not like I have been gone, I have been around all summer." He looked into her eyes "I miss you and me, I miss us, and I miss everything." He put his hands on either side of her waist and she put her hands around his neck pulling him closer. He kissed her first. He couldn't fight it any longer. He kissed her and pulled back a little to look at her and smile. She pulled him back in so quickly. She had wanted this for so long.

Their tongues began to intertwine. Drew leaned her against the car taking full control. She was the only girl he had ever kissed like this. He was the only boy who ever kissed her like he loved her. He ran his hand through her hair making sure their heads were as close as possible. He then whispered in her ear, "I want all of you."

It sent shivers up and down her spine. He was telling the truth. He had been dying for a second chance ever since they had tried to have sex the first time. She didn't know what to say. She wanted him to but not this way. She wanted to be his tiny dancer again, to hold his hand, to have his arm around her protecting her always.

He pressed his forehead against hers closing his eyes and breathing heavily. "I want all of you too Drew, but as in want you to be mine."

"But I thought I already was yours." He said smiling bringing his hand up to her face and cupping it so she would stay looking into his eyes.

"I'm pretty sure you're not fully mine. You're not exactly single Drew." She hated to bring that up but it had to be said. "That's never stopped you before" He smirked raising an eyebrow. It kind of made her mad. She had changed from then and all she wanted was Drew and him to say that he would break up with Katie and be her's forever. She tried to squirm out of his hold. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her in. "Im kidding, Im kidding. I love YOU and have always loved YOU." He made sure to emphasize when he said "You". He meant it . Her heart dropped. She had wanted to hear this for so long. She watched as he brought their hands up and placed them together finger by finger.

"I love you Drew" She said. She had too. It's how she felt ever since they first got together. She kissed his neck then his jawbone, up to his ear and then whispered in his ear "I always loved you." This time he was the one that got the shivers. As she held him close she could feel how hard he was. She then said "You'll get all of me soon, but you have to be fully mine."


End file.
